


In the beginning, until the (almost) end

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), During Canon, M/M, Moments from history
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 8 - OcchioFandom: Good OmensShip: Crowley/AziraphaleDal testo:"La prima volta che vide quegli occhi era sopra le mura del giardino dell'eden."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 1





	In the beginning, until the (almost) end

La prima volta che vide quegli occhi era sopra le mura del giardino dell'Eden. Quello sguardo lo fissava incuriosito e cauto. Doveva essere il primo demone che vedeva, oppure cercava di ricordassi chi egli fosse, prima di cadere.

"Puoi sforzarti quanto vuoi angelo, il paradiso non te lo farà mai ricordare" pensò tra sé e sé.

Cominciò a parlare del perché Lei avesse messo un albero dai frutti proibiti così in bella vista, cercando di testate la lealtà di quell'angelo.

Mentre l'angelo lo ammoniva sul non speculare su certe cose e su come il piano divino fosse Ineffabile, Crawly notò un particolare nella figura angelica di fianco a lui.

Lo aveva osservato da lontano a lungo, annidato su quel melo, e la cosa che lo aveva incuriosito di più era la sua spada infuocata. Spada che adesso non era più legata alla cintura dell'angelo.

Glielo chiese, curioso di capire dove fosse finita. Vide quegli occhi azzurri guardare in tutte le direzioni, prima di ammettere di averla data via. Lo vide spiegare subito le ragioni di quel gesto, così pieni di una bontà che non aveva visto in nessun angelo da lui conosciuto, né prima e né dopo la sua caduta.

L'angelo si chiese impaurito se avesse fatto la cosa sbagliata e Crawly lo rassicurò, dicendogli che era impossibile per la sua stessa natura fare la cosa sbagliata. Lo vide tirare un sospiro di sollievo e ringraziarlo, per le parole rassicuranti. Quell'angelo era davvero unico nel suo genere.

Le sue parole però lo fecero pensare, al suo tentare Eva a mangiare la mela. Si chiese a voce alta se invece lui avesse fatto la cosa giusta. Non poté evitare di trovare il tutto buffo. Un angelo che fa la cosa sbagliata e un demone che invece fa quella giusta. Lo vide ridere a questo suo pensiero, segno che anche lui lo trovasse buffo. Ma l'angelo ritornò subito in sé, riacquistando il mancato senso dell'umorismo tipico degli angeli. E con un No scandalizzato, L'angelo di fianco a lui terminò la loro conversazione.

Si sentì un tuono, e l'acqua cominciò a venir giù prepotente. Un'ala bianca venne tesa, per fargli da riparo. Crawly l'accettò con piacere.

*******

La prima volta che li vide vacillare sui piani di Dio, fu mille anni dopo il loro primo incontro. Era in arrivo una grande tempesta, mandata da Lei per punire l'umanità. O almeno solo la gente del posto, a detta di Aziraphale. Si sarebbero salvati solamente Noè e la sua famiglia, insieme agli animali raccolti in una grande Arca. Si chiese se tutto quello fosse necessario. Come poteva punire in questo modo la sua creazione preferita. Pensò ai bambini intorno a sé, condannati a non vedere il mondo. Non poteva far annegare anche i bambini.

Vide quegli occhi non credere che quella punizione fosse giusta. Lo guardò sconvolto raccontare la favoletta della nuova invenzione di Dio, l'arcobaleno, come promessa di non farlo mai più.

\- Che gentilezza! - Disse il demone sarcastico.

\- Non discutere dell'Onnipotente, Crawly. - Lo sgridò Aziraphale, ma il demone sapeva benissimo che anche lui, di fronte a tutta quella gente che presto sarebbe morta, stava dubitando di Lei.

Nelle profondità del suo essere, una parte di lui lo stava facendo.

Un tuono, poi cominciò a piovere.

*******

La prima volta che li vide davvero arrabbiati e offesi fu nel 1862, a Londra. L'unica cosa che aveva fatto era stato chiedergli un favore. Dell'acqua santa non era poi così difficile da reperire per un angelo. Non capiva il perché si rifiutasse categoricamente di accettare la sua richiesta. Era l'unica cosa che aveva chiesto, una garanzia, e Aziraphale si rifiutava di concedergliela.

Gli disse che non voleva dargli una pillola per suicidarsi. Cos'era, preoccupato per lui? O preoccupato dei sensi di colpa che potessero attanagliarlo?

Quando gli spiegò il motivo del suo rifiuto, Crowley sentì la rabbia montargli dentro. Non poteva rischiare che il Paradiso scoprisse che stava fraternizzando con il nemico, questo gli disse. Dopo tutti quei millenni ecco cos'era il demone per lui, il nemico. Qualcuno da temere, da tenere vicino ma alla giusta distanza. Provò rabbia e delusione perché pensava che dopotutto, loro due erano ormai fuori da quelle dinamiche. Ma si sbagliava.

*******

La prima volta che quegli occhi gli ridiedero speranza fu dopo un bombardamento, nel 1940. L'aveva visto entrare in una chiesa con dei libri. L'aveva seguito e aveva scoperto che l'angelo si era messo a giocare a fare la spia. Peccato che l'agente britannico di cui si fidava ciecamente, in realtà fosse alleata con i tedeschi, e che lo avevano messo in trappola. Decise d'intervenire in quel preciso momento, dirottando con uno schiocco di dita una bomba sopra quella chiesa.

Un lungo fischio poi l'esplosione.

Della chiesa non era rimasto che un cumulo di macerie. Aziraphale lo ringraziò, Crowley gli disse di stare zitto.

Non era gentile, era un demone dopotutto.

Vide quegli occhi sgranarsi, nel momento in cui si ricordò dei suoi preziosi libri, per lui ormai distrutti. Crowley sogghignò, tirando fuori dalle macerie la borsa contenente i libri, intatta.

\- Un piccolo miracolo diabolico dei miei. - Disse, osservando come quegli occhi lo guardavano con tutta la riconoscenza di questo mondo. Vide una flebile fiamma in quelle iridi, qualcosa che fu capace di ridargli speranza. Forse non era tutto perduto, forse poteva ancora sperare.

*******

La prima volta che li vide senza maschere di alcun genere, fu all'interno della sua Bentley, a Soho nel 1967. Stava organizzando un furto di acqua santa, quella stessa notte. Non era stato difficile trovare i giusti collaboratori, dopotutto, con la giusta quantità di sterline, si può avere di tutto.

Aziraphale comparve nella sua auto, dicendogli che dovevano parlare. Aveva sentito della sua rapina in chiesa. Gli disse che non poteva farlo che era troppo pericoloso, soprattutto per lui che era un demone. Gli ricordò l'effetto dell'acqua santa sui demoni, come se non lo sapesse già. Per Crowley era inutile ritornare su quell'argomento. Del resto, l'angelo gli aveva ben spiegato cosa ne pensasse già 105 anni prima.

Glielo disse, con la franchezza che per ormai 6000 anni l'aveva contraddistinto.

Aziraphale gli disse che non aveva cambiato idea, ma che non poteva permettere che rischiasse la vita per qualcosa del genere. Il demone fu sorpreso da quelle parole, credeva non gli importasse niente di lui. C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, quella sera, che Crowley non aveva mai visto in quegli occhi. O forse sì, ma come lieve flash che durava un secondo, rendendo quel blu più caldo, prima di tornare alla glaciale tonalità di sempre.

Quando Aziraphale gli porse un termos ben sigillato chiedendogli di annullare la rapina, Crowley lo guardò confuso.

Prese in mano l'oggetto, sentendo muoversi un liquido al suo interno.

\- E' quella vera? - Disse Crowley, non potendo credere di avere tra le mani la più potente delle armi contro un demone.

\- La più santa di tutte. - Disse Aziraphale, senza smettere di guardarlo. Crowley non sapeva come dirgli grazie. Nonostante non condividesse la sua idea, alla fine lo aveva accontentato. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché di quel gesto, ma Crowley ricordò il suo sguardo nel 1940, quelle piccole fiamme che riaccesero la speranza in lui. Forse, non le aveva sognate. Forse, quell'angelo seduto di fianco a lui, non lo vedeva più come un nemico. Forse, in un audace pensiero, Crowley pensò che Aziraphale lo ricambiasse.

\- Dovrei ringraziarti? - Chiese il demone.

\- Meglio di no. - Rispose l'angelo.

\- Posso portarti da qualche parte? - Tentò Crowley, non volendolo lasciare andare. Non quella sera, non quando aveva capito cosa l'angelo cercasse di nascondere nel suo cuore.

\- No grazie. - Rispose gentile Aziraphale. Gentile ma spietato, pensò il demone.

Ad Aziraphale non sfuggì la sua faccia delusa, gli disse che forse un giorno avrebbero potuto farlo, vivere quella loro strana relazione come fanno gli esseri umani, magari con un picnic o una cena al Ritz.

Ma Crowley non voleva arrendersi, non così presto. Il suo cuore batteva forte, come se protestasse contro tutti quei "non possiamo, siamo nemici mortali" di Aziraphale. O forse, batteva così forte per farsi sentire dal suo gemello, per fargli capire che non era l'unico, non era solo.

\- Ti do un passaggio, ovunque tu voglia. - Riprovò un'ultima volta Crowley, ormai disperato.

Aziraphale lo guardò per qualche secondo, l'azzurro dei suoi occhi che rifletteva le luci rosse e viola dei locali. In quelle iridi Crowley ci lesse tutto, capì finalmente tutti quei millenni passati insieme, tutti quegli sguardi, quelle parole gentili. Capì il perché entrambi corressero a salvare l'altro non appena uno finiva nei guai. Ma ci vide anche una grande paura. Lo vide terrorizzato, come forse non lo aveva visto mai. Lo vide sottomesso alle regole del paradiso ancora adesso quando, era evidente, gli stessero ormai strette. Se c'era un sentimento tra di loro, Aziraphale non aveva la forza di andare contro tutto per esso.

\- Corri troppo per me, Crowley. - Mormorò l'angelo, dispiaciuto quanto lui per quelle parole.

Lo amava, era ovvio ormai, ma non era pronto. Non ancora almeno.

Lo lasciò uscire dall'auto, dopotutto non poteva fare altrimenti.

Guardò il termos nelle sue mani e gli fece una promessa.

Avrebbe aspettato.

*******

La prima volta che pensò di non rivederli mai più mancavano poche ore all'apocalisse. Giudò fino alla sua libreria, parcheggiando tra le autopompe dei pompieri. L'edificio era in fiamme.

\- E' suo questo edificio? - Gli chiese un pompiere, vedendolo dirigersi verso di esso. Per quanto fosse forte la pioggia, non riusciva a spegnere le fiamme. Crowley aveva un brutto presentimento. Aziraphale.

\- Ho l'aspetto di un libraio? - Rispose piccato il demone, schioccando le dita per aprire la porta. Entrò nella libreria e la trovò completamente avvolta dalle fiamme, un grammofono mezzo sciolto suonava You're my Best Friend dei Queen.

\- Aziraphale! - Urlò Crowley, alla disperata ricerca di un qualche segnale che l'angelo fosse lì, ferito ma vivo. Ma intorno a lui vedeva solo fiamme e la preoccupazione cominciò a montargli dentro sempre di più.

\- Aziraphale, dove diavolo sei finito, idiota? Non riesco a trovarti! - Non poteva essere andato via. Quelle non potevano essere fiamme dell'inferno.

\- Aziraphale, per l'amor di dio… per l'amor di Satan… - Urlò, non vedendo altro che fiamme intorno a lui, né una chioma bionda né un paio di occhi azzurri. - Per l'amor di qualcuno, dove sei? - E se quelle fossero davvero fiamme dell'inferno? Se quello che aveva davanti era la dichiarazione di guerra dell'Inferno o peggio, se quel giochetto era dovuto al suo scherzetto con l'acqua santa a Ligur? Se avessero incolpato il paradiso per aver ucciso un demone e avessero fatto lo stesso. Era il loro stile dopotutto.

Un getto d'acqua ruppe una delle finestre, colpendolo in pieno e scaraventandolo a terra.

Su quel pavimento incandescente, circondato da pagine bruciate, Crowley capì di aver perso Aziraphale per sempre. Di aver sprecato la sua opportunità con lui, di aver aspettato troppo.

\- Te ne sei andato… - Sussurrò, la voce rotta dal pianto. Non gli aveva detto che lo amava, e non ne avrebbe mai più avuto l'opportunità.

\- Qualcuno ha ucciso il mio migliore amico! - Urlò Crowley, in preda al dolore e alla collera. Rivide tutti i loro momenti insieme, quelli belli e quelli brutti. Rivide le ultime parole che gli disse e lo sguardo triste che gli rivolse quella volta.

Se sapeva che quella era l'ultima volta, non gli avrebbe urlato in quel modo.

\- Bastardi! Tutti quanti! - Urlò, maledicendo tutti. Il mondo, l'umanità, paradiso e inferno e perfino Lei.

Guardò alla sua destra e vide un libro miracolosamente intatto.

Lesse il titolo impresso a caratteri oro su quella copertina verde.

_"Le belle e accurate profezie di Agnes Nutter, Strega"_

Uscì da quell'edificio poco dopo, con gli occhiali rotti e la morte nel cuore.

Era tutto perduto ormai.

Il mondo poteva anche finire in quel momento, per quanto gli riguardasse.

*******

La volta in qui, nonostante tutto, li rivide era in un qualche bar di Londra, non ricordava bene. Non che in quel momento gli importasse, voleva solamente sbronzarsi fino alla fine del mondo. Era questione di ore dopotutto.

Aveva appena finito di raccontare agli avventori di quel bar la storia della sua caduta, quando il cielo venne squarciato da un fulmine e da un tuono.

\- Aziraphale - Mormorò, sollevato di rivederlo, almeno una volta. Non voleva sapere se era davvero lui o un'allucinazione dell'alcool, non gli importava.

\- Sei davvero tu? - Chiese invece, togliendosi gli occhiali per vedere meglio.

Aziraphale gli rispose incerto, dicendo che non aveva mai fatto una cosa simile e di aver fatto un gran casino.

Gli chiese se fosse andato ad Alpha Centauri, come era nei suoi piani.

Dopo l'incendio alla libreria, non gli era proprio passato per la testa. Gli disse che aveva cambiato idea e, sull'orlo delle lacrime, che era perché aveva perso il suo migliore amico. Aziraphale lo guardò dispiaciuto, non capendo che la persona alla quale si riferisse il demone era lui.

Era sempre stato lui.

Gli chiese di prendere un libro nella sua libreria, Crowley dovette confessargli che ormai era solo un mucchio di cenere sotto la pioggia.

Lo vide triste, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Gli chiese che libro cercasse, nella remota speranza che fosse quello che aveva con sé. Per sua fortuna, lo era.

Al suo interno c'erano alcuni suoi appunti, con scritto il nome e l'indirizzo del ragazzo, l'Antiscristo.

Gli disse di andare alla base aerea di Tadfield, che lui avrebbe trovato un corpo per arrivare lì.

Scomparve dopo poco, lasciandolo di nuovo solo in quel bar. Ma con una missione, fermare l'apocalisse.

*******

La prima volta che vide quegli occhi in bilico tra due scelte era la sera dell'apocalisse. O forse doveva chiamarla nopocalisse, dato che non era mai avvenuta. Erano riusciti, senza sapere come, a fermare la fine del mondo. Non avevano fatto poi molto, ma entrambi erano soddisfatti del risultato. Adesso erano seduti sulla fermata del bus, in quella piccola cittadina. Stavano bevendo una bottiglia di vino, conversando tranquillamente.

Aziraphale aveva un pezzetto di carta bruciacchiato tra le mani. Glielo passò, per farglielo leggere. Disse che era l'ultima profezia di Agnes Nutter e quello voleva dire soltanto una cosa. Non era ancora finita.

Lo profezia diceva che presto qualcuno avrebbe giocato con il fuoco. Crowley non riuscì a capirne il senso, diede colpa all'alcool per ciò.

Chiese all'angelo se tutto quello che era successo non fosse in realtà il vero piano di Lei, fin dall'inizio.

Si aspettava il solito rimprovero sul non speculare su certe cose.

Ma Aziraphale lo stupì, ancora una volta. Gli diede ragione, e questo sorprese il demone. Lo vide cambiato, profondamente. Lo vide più rilassato, senza più le pressioni del Paradiso sulle sue spalle.

Arrivò finalmente il postino, a liberarli anche dell'ultima loro incombenza. Mettere al sicuro le armi dei cavalieri dell'apocalisse.

Subito dopo videro arrivare il loro autobus. Aziraphale pensò di farsi lasciare davanti alla sua libreria e a quelle parole Crowley lo guardò con tenerezza. Gli ricordò che era ormai distrutta e l'angelo guardò il vuoto, triste al ricordo.

\- Puoi stare da me, se vuoi. - Propose il demone, in un impeto di coraggio.

Aziraphale lo guardò negli occhi, lusingato dalla proposta ma frenato allo stesso tempo.

\- Non credo la mia parte apprezzerebbe. - Mormorò, accennando un sorriso.

Alcune abitudini erano dure a morire.

\- Non hai più una parte. Nessuno dei due ce l'ha più. - Disse calmo Crowley, vedendo come quella consapevolezza piombava sull'animo di Aziraphale.

\- Come ha detto Agnes, dovremmo scegliere la nostra faccia con saggezza. - Disse infine, allungando un braccio per far fermare l'autobus. Aziraphale non disse più niente. L'unica cosa che fece fu sedersi al suo fianco nel bus e, nel momento in cui l'autista mise in moto, intrecciare la sua mano con quella di Crowley.

Il demone si girò verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi. Vide quelle iridi guardarlo colmi di un sentimento che per troppo tempo aveva cercato di nascondere ma che adesso, liberi da qualsiasi condizionamento o dovere, erano liberi di mostrare.

Erano liberi di amare.

Crowley ricambiò immediatamente la stretta, deciso a non lasciarlo andare mai più.


End file.
